1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor device processing techniques and, more specifically, to methods involving forming silicon-on-insulator (SOI) trench memory.
2. Description of Background
Silicon-on-insulator trench memories use arrays of transistors and capacitor plates to form memory arrays. Previous methods of fabricating deep trench dynamic random access memories (DRAM) used arsenic silica glass (ASG) layers. Such methods are complicated and costly. An improved method for forming a deep trench memory device with a buried plate is desired.